His Chevy
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: When you live your life among demons it was hard to see the good anymore but the eldest Winchester was her guiding light through the darkest of hours. Dean/OC. One shot. Complete.


**Written from a prompt I received from Alva Starr. I hope it's what you were looking for I kind of took your idea and ran with it a bit.**

 **Let me know what you think :)**

His Chevy

Chevy sat beside her mother's bedside, taking her hand in her own. She had been dreading this day since she was a little girl. It was never the right time to lose a parent and while she had lost her father long before she could even remember him; her mother had been her rock, her best friend. She would have given anything so she didn't have to go through this but there wasn't anything to hunt down and there wasn't anyone who wanted to make a crossroad's deal with someone who had nothing to give.

"Think now maybe you can explain to me why you chose the name Chevy?"

Her mother smiled despite the pain and squeezed her daughter's hand as hard as she could. "You'll never be old enough to hear that story."

Chevy made a big show of rolling her eyes and shook her head, "You're insufferable." Her mother chuckled and Chevy had to bite her bottom lip in an attempt to keep the tears at bay. "Mama, is there anything I need to know before…"

Her mother's eyes shone with fresh tears as she turned her attention to Dean who had been standing in the doorway, "Mind giving us a minute, son?" He gave a short nod and after sharing a long look with Chevy he left the room, shutting the door behind him to give them their privacy. "Does he make you happy, darling? And now, I don't mean he can put a smile on your face because any two bit whore can do that. I want to know if he makes your heart sing, if your soul is awake when you're with him…if he means as much to you as your daddy meant to me."

 _Seeing Chevy's angelic face covered in blood had Dean's breath catching in his throat but it wasn't until he saw his own hands covered in the same warm blood that he realized it was him that had tortured her. He expected her to flinch as he went to help her up but she accepted his hand without a second thought, allowing him to help her to her feet._

" _You're not going to hit me again, right? Because that would be awkward."_

 _He went to wipe the blood off her face but only ended up adding to it from what was on his hands. "We can't keep doing this. You need to go, get far away from me."_

" _Why the hell would I do that?"_

" _Because I'll break you."_

" _You can't break the broken, Dean." With his help she sat on the end of the bed while he went to wash his hands so he could properly clean her up. "You were possessed. It could have happened to anyone. Don't you go thinking for a second that this is your fault."_

 _She knew the words would fall on deaf ears. She had gotten hurt on his watch and he would carry that guilt with him until it wore him down. He came back with a cool washcloth and started to gently clean her face, his swipes so soft she could barely feel him. He refused to meet her eyes though instead staring at his handy work._

" _Dean, how do you feel about some ink?"_

 _His hand paused for the briefest of seconds before a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips, "You going to show me yours again?"_

 _Chevy let his question linger in the air for a moment but left it alone for the time being. "Charms only work as long as we keep them on us, right?" He stared at her not following where she was going with this and she continued. "What if we went and got the anti-possession symbol tattooed on us instead? It wouldn't be a cure all, I'm sure demons will find creative ways to break it, but it would be easier to keep them out."_

" _Smart idea," Dean agreed. However, in his mind he was doing it so that he could never hurt her again while she was suggesting it so that she would never have to know what it felt like to not be in control of her body as she tore into his skin. That would be something she wouldn't have been able to live with._

 _ **X-X-X**_

 _A knock on his motel room door had Dean pausing as he was sharpening his knives. He shared a brief look with Sam as he got closer to the door, his gun pressed right up to the back of it in case it was trouble. He opened it slowly and clicked the safety back on his gun when he saw Chevy standing on the other side._

" _Going to invite me in?" She questioned as she pushed passed him into the room. She gave Sam a hug in greeting and plopped down on the bed that wasn't covered in weapons._

 _Sam had a smile on his face that he had been trying to hide. Chevy always seemed to know when Dean needed a pick me up and he'd forever be thankful for her timing. He threw his jacket on, winking at Chevy with his back turned to Dean, "I think I'll go grab some food."_

" _Good thinking, Sammy, but don't forget the pie or he'll be pouting for the rest of the night," Chevy laughed as Dean scowled and shooed Sam out the door._

" _What're you doing here?" He asked once they were alone._

 _Chevy untied one of his old flannel shirts that she had been using as an over shirt and took it off leaving her in a black tank top. "Do you still have that priest get up?"_

" _Why?"_

" _I think I have some confessions," she pulled the tank top over her head and went to unclasp her bra but he was there doing it for her. She was intoxicating. She had been in the room for less than five minutes and Dean couldn't help but run his callused hands over her smooth skin. The more clothing he removed the more tattoos he revealed, unveiling parts of her soul that was meant only for him._

 _ **X-X-X**_

" _I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing."_

 _Dean's admission tore at her soul, and while she could have easily broken down with him, she needed to be the one to hold him up. He deserved it, he had more than earned it because when he carried the whole world on his shoulders she was the one that carried him. Leaving her beer resting on the ground, she moved around to where he was leaning against the Impala. It would have been too easy to wrap him in her arms and take away his pain but she didn't think it would work this time. This wasn't something that they could just slap a band-aid over it and forget about. She took his hand and placed it over her heart, never once taking her gaze away from his harrowing green eyes. "But then you wouldn't be able to feel this either."_

" _Chevy, I-"_

 _He could feel the beat of her heart strong under his hand and it was the only thing keeping him grounded at the moment. She hushed him though as he started to speak. Words would have only mudded his mind with unpleasant images. She needed him to just be here in the moment with her, to try and heal him the only way she knew how._

" _We're just hunters, Dean, trying to be human. This life didn't come with a how to manual. We figure it out as we go but that means we make mistakes and that's okay. There's nothing you could do that would push me away, you hear?"_

 _He let his hand fall from her chest, eyes leaving hers as his gaze fell to the ground. "Don't be so sure of that." He swallowed hard and tried to make sure his words didn't break but it was no use. "I got off the rack and I tore into those souls, I heard their screams, and…and I enjoyed it. I was even good at it."_

" _It doesn't matter."_

" _Of course it does."_

" _No, it doesn't. You're here now. You're back and with me and we are going to figure this out. No one knows what you went through down there. You lasted thirty years, I wouldn't have lasted a day. I'm proud of you for holding out as long as you did."_

 _A new fire shone in his eyes as they snapped back up to hers, "My dad didn't give in."_

" _Your dad was an obsessed bastard and never half the man you are now."_

 _ **X-X-X**_

 _The slight fluttering of wings had Chevy's head shooting up from where they had been buried in her hands. Her mascara was smudged making her eyes look even fiercer than normal. Castiel would have been nervous if he hadn't received that same look from the eldest Winchester on more than one occasion. She motioned to Dean's room with a nod of her head, "Just fix him so we can leave."_

 _Castiel didn't take a step forward though as his lips pursed into a thin line. Without a single word being spoken she knew what he was saying. He couldn't, or wouldn't, heal Dean. That wasn't why he was there but that was all she cared about. "Fix him, I don't care what it takes, I don't care who it pisses off. You need to fix him, Cas, or you'll need to fix me too."_

" _I've been given orders."_

" _Fuck the angels! Give me the name of who gave you these so called 'orders' and I'll go shove a blade through their heart. It's not like you haven't gone against everything you have ever been told. Now is not the time to choose to be an obedient little bitch for heaven. You want to do that then you do it after you save him."_

 _Castiel had yet to move from his spot. "I can't."_

 _Chevy shoved him up against the wall and took his angel blade out from the inside of his jacket, holding it under his chin. "Wanna try that again?"_

 _ **X-X-X**_

 _A mutual friend had called Dean saying Chevy was beyond wasted and he needed to come get her before she did something that got her in real trouble. Dean had gotten her back to his motel room easily enough but had yet to figure out what happened to have her hitting the liquor so hard. Finally he confessed his feelings, "I'm worried about you."_

" _You're worried about me?!" An incredulous laugh fell from her lips as she snatched the bottle of whiskey off the table. "You started the fucking apocalypse!" The statement shocked him into silence, the guilt only building inside of him, but she didn't stop there. "Was I not enough for you, Dean? Is that it? I know you've had a shitty life and I'm sorry, take a drink or fuck me or something, but you don't go ending the world."_

" _I didn't mean to."_

" _And I didn't mean to fall in love with you but here we are."_

 _ **X-X-X**_

" _Cas, please, you have to help me do this for her."_

 _Chevy wasn't expected to be back at the bunker for another couple of hours but she was going to surprise him. Turned out she was the one in for the surprise as she listened to Dean and Castiel's conversation. She would have liked to have said that she was more mature than eavesdropping but the plea in Dean's voice had her halting her steps._

" _Dean, I can't."_

" _I'm not doing this for me!" Dean all but shouted and she flinched a bit when she heard what sounded like a chair breaking. "I don't care if I go through all this again but if I go back maybe I can save her. She deserves to be happy, Cas, she deserves it all and she won't get that with me. Maybe if I can go back and save her father then she will grow up differently, maybe she'd never become a hunter, never have met me."_

 _There was a pause and before Castiel could answer she stepped around the corner. Dean stared at her, opening and closing his mouth a few times clearly worried about how much she had heard. It shouldn't have been too hard to guess though by the expression on her face. As if knowing he was no longer needed for this part of the conversation Castiel left them alone._

" _Chevy…"_

" _Please, don't," she whispered, more emotions playing across her face than he had seen in a long time. "It doesn't matter what you do, Dean, because if I wake up, no matter what time period, and the world has ended then I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you. I wouldn't survive."_

 _Dean ran a hand down his face. "Haven't you learned by now that being with me only brings you pain? You're going to get hurt. You have gotten hurt and I'm not going to watch you die too."_

" _I meant what I said when you tried this bullshit the first time. I'm not some bimbo waitress serving you pie. I can handle myself, I choose my own destiny, and I choose you."_

 _There was something special about loving Dean Winchester, you lived with the idea that you were never in danger. Someone, something, hurt you and they'd be tortured until they begged for death. God forbid they killed you and he'd sell his soul for your own. She wasn't sure how she got so lucky. Sam always came first but she supposed it worked differently with soul mates. When you live your life among demons it was hard to see the good anymore but the eldest Winchester was her guiding light through the darkest of hours._

"Yeah, mama, he's everything and more…"


End file.
